finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Magic
casts a Black Magic spell in Final Fantasy IV DS.]] Black Magic recurring skill set and one of the main types of Magic in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It focuses mostly on spells that deal direct damage, although some strategic magic is often included as well. In titles that feature the job system, Black Magic is commonly associated with the Black Mage Job class, but is also usually available to Red Mages and Sages. Over the course of the titles, Black Magic spells have been interchanged with White Magic, Time Magic, and in Ivalice titles, a new school of magic known as Green Magic. Appearances ''Final Fantasy In the original ''Final Fantasy, Black Magic is not a skill set but a subcategory of spells, and can be taught to Ninja, Red Mages, Red Wizards, Black Mages, and Black Wizards, but only the last can use every Black Magic spell in the game. ''Final Fantasy II In ''Final Fantasy II, Black Magic spells can be learned by any character, and their potency is tied to the Intelligence stat. ''Final Fantasy III In ''Final Fantasy III, the magic system is similar to the one from the first installment of the series. Black Magic spells can be taught to any character, but can only be used by Black Mages; Red Mages; Scholars; Magi; Sages and Onion Knights and Freelancers in the remake. ''Final Fantasy IV In ''Final Fantasy IV the Magic skill set was split into several specialized skillsets. Only Rydia, Tellah, Palom and Fusoya can learn and use Black Magic. The Black Magic command's Charge Time varies, and its charge time it taken from the spell the player selects to cast. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- In the sequel to ''Final Fantasy IV, the black magic command returns and it is usable by Rydia, Palom, and Rydia?. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years In ''The After Years, Black Magic can be used by Rydia, Palom, Fusoya, Leonora, Golbez and Black Mage. The Black Magic command's Charge Time varies, and its charge time it taken from the spell the player selects to cast. ''Final Fantasy V In ''Final Fantasy V, all Black Magic is accessible through the eponymous the skillset of the Black Mage, while a selection of spells is available through the Red Mage's Red Magic. ''Final Fantasy IX In ''Final Fantasy IX, Black Magic is Vivi's skillset. ''Final Fantasy X In ''Final Fantasy X, Black Magic can be learned by every character, but Lulu and Wakka learn several spells through normal progression. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Black Magic is a skill set related to the Black Mage Dressphere, as it can learn most of its abilities. The rest is available through Garment Grids or Accessories. The entire skill set itself is available to Black Mages, Paine's Mascot Dressphere, or through equipping the Black Tabard, Conflagration or Megiddo Garment Grids, or the Black Lore Accessory. Final Fantasy XI Final Fantasy XII In ''Final Fantasy XII, all characters can purchase Black Magick licenses to cast bought spells. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Black Magick is the skill set of the Black Mage job. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Black Magick is the skill set of the Black Mage job. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Black Magick is the skill set of the the Black Mage, and shares learned abilities with High Magick for Hume characters. Black Magick abilities are learned through Rods for Black Mages, and Books for Seers. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Black Magic is one of three types of magic spells, these elemental spells are use offensively on enemies. Final Fantasy Legend III Black Magic is one of the categories of magic spells in the game which consists mainly of damaging spells. However, there is a good amount of non-damaging spells that causes different effects from those of White Magic. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Black Magic is one of the categories of magic spells in the game, and can be equipped and used by any job. Bravely Default Black Magic spells can be cast by Black Mages or those equipped with the Black Magic job command. Black Magic spells up to level 4 can also be cast by Red Mages through the B/W Magic job command. Final Fantasy Dimensions Black Magic is the skill set of the Black Mage and Magus. Gallery Etymology has traditionally referred to the use of supernatural powers or magic for evil and selfish purposes. With respect to the philosophy of , black magic is the malicious counterpart of benevolent . de:Schwarzmagie ja:黒魔法 Category:Black Magic